


Fuzzy

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21564226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Spock was unable to shave.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 25
Kudos: 168





	Fuzzy

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Spock’s beard in Discovery, omg.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Jim’s breathing hard when he enters the private emergency room in the back of sickbay, though it’s not from running—he kept his composure on the way down. It wasn’t an easy feat. But he knew his t’hy’la would survive. He felt that through their bond, and he trusts Leonard McCoy’s medical expertise more than any other doctor in the fleet. Before the landing party beamed up, Leonard had explained through his communicator that things hadn’t quite gone according to plan. Three crewmembers fell ill. The two humans were cured almost immediately, but the third, the one with _green_ blood, needed special treatment. Spock needed to be beamed up still in bed, still in the coma Leonard induced, but Leonard said he’d be revived as soon as they arrived, because the Enterprise’s sickbay would absolutely be able to treat him. 

Leonard didn’t lie. Jim hears the doors fall shut behind him, and his eyes flicker to the bed—Spock’s already climbing out of it. He swings his legs over the edge, then pauses there, maybe because he sees Jim walking towards him. Leonard’s given them a moment of privacy, retreating after administering the antidote. Jim’s gaze sweeps over Spock, exactly the same as Jim left him several weeks ago on what should’ve been a simple survey mission. Spock’s still in full uniform, his black pants and blue tunic a little wrinkled—nowhere near as bad as anyone else would be. His hair still falls in its usual perfect cut, though it’s grown a little longer, too far down his pointed brows. The biggest difference is the shallow, dark beard growing all along his chin and throat, up around his mouth. Jim’s never seen his first officer with more than the slightest bit of stubble. 

He doesn’t stop until he’s so close that Spock’s knees are forced apart. Jim stands right between them, legs brushing the edge of the bed. Jim lifts his hands to Spock’s face, gently thumbs his cheek, and goes in for a kiss. 

Spock’s breath is awful. That’s to be expected. Jim loves him anyway. Jim pulls back to murmur, “Welcome home, Commander.”

“Captain,” Spock returns, level and easy, as though he hasn’t been out long enough to grow fur coarse enough to make a Tellarite blush. Jim can’t help raking his fingers through it—it’s just so very _different_.

Spock seems to notice that attention. His eyes falls to Jim’s busy fingertips. He promises, “I will shave as soon as I return to my quarters.”

Jim smiles. He doesn’t require that. He knows that Spock likely prefers the clean-shaven look, because that’s what most respectable Vulcans seem to wear, and it’s how Jim prefers to conduct himself too. He still can’t resist _touching_ it. He strokes it fondly and gives the corner of Spock’s mouth another chaste kiss, chuckling because: “It tickles.”

Spock hesitates but then notes, “I cannot keep it, Jim. It is not the Vulcan way.”

Jim laughs. Of course there would be protocol for facial hair. He’s still grateful for the forbidden glimpse of another side of Spock. He mutters, “I know,” and kisses Spock again.


End file.
